matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear Grenade Launcher
The Nuclear Grenade Launcher is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 29|fire_rate = 89|capacity = 15 (max 75)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight)|cost = 80 |level_required = 27}} Appearance *''TBA'' Strategy It deals astonishing damage, good fire rate and capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *This weapon possesses a large explosion radius, so try throwing this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Shoot its grenade at multiple players, thus receiving multiple kills, and earning multiple points. *Shoot its grenade at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. **If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, try firing this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. *Because of its grenade's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where its projectile explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *It is highly recommended to jump above the target and shoot the enemy in the head for a higher chance of 1 shot kill. *Because this weapon fires in an arc (like its processor), and has a slow rate of fire, it is advised to fire this with precision and timing. Otherwise, this weapon works mildly well in combat, as it takes 2 rounds to kill the target. However, this is somewhat inaccurate, as the weapon stats declare 10 damage, which should effectively kill a player in 1 shot. *Due projectiles fly in an arc-like pattern. Aim your crosshair above a distant target so it can get further. *It can easily mow down medium-armored players or less. Or higher if you had enough time to finish off higher-armored players. *It shoots projectiles, meaning it can block other projectiles. This is especially effective against missiles. Counters *This weapon has a very slow firing rate and limited range, so use a long ranged weapon, or try to use an automatic weapon. *At combat, make use of the fact that the grenades usually push enemies away making it so you can't hit the target again. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Explosive guns also damage the user so fighting in close proximity makes it difficult for them to shoot without killing themselves as well. *When its grenades explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where it detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who fired the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Stay out of range from players that use this to avoid getting blown up/radiated. The grenades doesn't go very far, and once it explodes, there's time to run. *Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since its grenades doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. *Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. *Keep a Resurrection on hand in case you get killed by this. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning its impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the Wallbreak effect such as the Prototype. *Due the projectiles' speed is in medium. They are relatively hard to dodge in close ranges but in exception in long ranges. Where the projectiles can be seen flying and can be dodged in time. And having the chance to finish its user off. *Avoid small and close range areas, as these mines can instantly kill you quite effectively as if many mines are nearby. *Its users can be killed with a powerful weapon and with some distances away from you. Try killing its users with a headshot with a powerful weapon for an easy kill. *Attack the user while reloading. Firing sound *Mines Launcher's *Nuclear Grenade's (explosion effect) Theme *Nuclear=themed Trivia *It is based on the real world RG6 6G30 Russian 40mm semi-automatic, 6-shot grenade launcher. *It is a nuclear counterpart of Mines Launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Looping Shot Category:Looping shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Radiation Category:Heavy Category:Themed